The Cat toying with The Bat
by klugzilla
Summary: Re-writing of some scenes from Batman Returns involving Catwoman and Batman. Updated Chapter 1 and 2, added chapter3
1. First Encounter

Chapter 1: First Encounter

The Cat toying with the Bat

A re-write of some scenes from Batman Returns

Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction the characters that appear belong to their creators.

This has been edited to add more details and thoughts

Batman was finishing up a conversation with the Penguin when from the corner of his eye he saw a sleek figure clad in all black doing back flips towards him. Suddenly it stopped and he got a quick view of a woman dressed up in a cat costume (or so he assumed). She said "Meow" in a dry tone and simultaneously Shrek's department store blew up, the force of which forced Batman to cover up. When he looked around he saw the woman scaling a building. The Penguin had seen her too, and upon his recovery took out a 'copter umbrella and said "I saw her first, gotta fly."

Batman, having forgotten to bring his grappling gun, started the long slow climb up the fire escape of the building. His thick rubber suit may have protected him from gunfire and allowed him to take some punishment, but it was not very mobile so slow and steady was the pace. While climbing Batman thought about this new mysterious woman. Blowing up Shreck's store may have been wrong, but at same time Batman knew that Max Shreck was hiding something he just didn't have all the evidence yet to put him away. He was also mesmerized by her outfit it was skintight shiny vinyl and her mask added an element of mystery and sexiness.

Catwoman waited on the roof of the power shack on top of the roof of the building she used for her escape. She had no intentions of trying to escape, but rather a nice quiet place to have some fun with Batman. She remembered his cold stare after she thanked him for saving her. That was of course before this new transformation. Nevertheless Batman needed to be taught some humility, and she was going to enjoy it. She was going to punish him physically, verbally, and sexually. She knew he would be slow to get there which of course had given her ample time to plan out her attack and examine the rooftop for any advantages. Thus the reason for being on the power shack. She was going to lure him there and use it to help launch her brutal assault.

After what felt like an eternity Batman finally made it to the rooftop. He looked around hastily, and finally heard a sweet seductive voice from above. "Where's the fire cowboy?"

Batman looked up to see Catwoman standing on top of the power shack with a hand on her hip. His view caused him to pause for a moment before answering. "Shreck's, you…" was all he managed to get out before the woman pointed a finger at him and beckoned him to come up and join her.

Batman did not sense any danger from this woman yet, and with his defenses down he began to climb the ladder to the top of the 12 foot power shack. As his head allowed him to peer on to the top of the shack his head was greeted by a swinging black boot. Catwoman caught him square in the chin with her kick and sent Batman flying off the ladder. She followed him, jumping down preparing to attack some more. As Batman hit the ground on his back he rolled to the side and got up. He was slightly winded from the fall, but he had taken worse before. As he tried collecting himself Catwoman saw an opening and sent a roundhouse kick to the left side of Batman's face. It connected and Batman staggered back a few steps from the blow. He instinctively brought his hands up, but realized he was too slow to react. Catwoman knew what he was going to do and sent a roundhouse kick to his right side.

Batman's suit may have had some padding and protection, but he still felt the blow and reeled back some more right as another well aimed kick from Catwoman's right leg connected with his right inner thigh. This caused him to pause since moving backward would have made him trip from the blow. Catwoman sent a left hook toward Batman, which he could see coming and brought up his arm to block it. As he did she grabbed his arm in anticipation, raised her right hand and sprang out her talons on both hands. The ones on the left dug into Batman's suit, but didn't go all the way through. Batman's eyes went wide with terror as he realized the kind of damage those could do. His pause was not met well as Catwoman swiped at his face and her claws left a mark in his cowl and caught part of his exposed cheek. Batman staggered back and instinctively brought a hand up to the wound. This is when Catwoman launched a straight side kick into Batman's abdomen. Her heel making strong contact and loud thud sound. Batman may have had some protection, but the blow still hurt and knocked some of the wind out of him. Before he could react two sets of sharp talons were at the back of his neck as Catwoman put him in a Thai clinch.

That seductive voice spoke again, "what's the matter Bat bitch…" she drove a knee into his gut, "…can't fight a woman?" she drove her knee into his balls. The rubber suit did all it could to protect him, but her viciousness and force still provided pain from the attack. Catwoman used his weight to throw Batman into a roll. When Batman popped up out of the roll he was greeted by the end of a whip the hit his right shoulder. The blow stung and caused him to reel backwards. The next flick of the whip saw it wrap tightly around his neck. Catwoman yanked hard and Batman stumbled forward towards her. Catwoman dropped her end of the whip and launched a straight side kick into Batman's face three times as his back hit the wall of the power shack.

Batman dropped to a knee. He was in pain and exhausted from the brutal assault this woman was giving him, and he didn't even know why at least not yet. He reached up to the whip that was still around his neck when he was roughly pulled up to his feet by the ears of his cowl. Catwoman poised a the claws of her left hand around Batman's neck and with her right hand she slowly started to explore his suit in a slow and sensual manner. Starting from his Bat emblem and working her hand over his chest to his abdomen, and eventually to the belt and below. While doing this she spoke. Her tone was soft and seductive, but also added in a hint of humiliation to it.

"What's the matter Batman? All out of fight? Got your ass kicked by a woman, and don't know what to do?" Catwoman smirked "You see Bat MAN, you are just a man, and like all men you need to be put in your place. You must realize you are no match for me. I am Catwoman, hear me roar." At this moment Catwoman used her right claws to open a hole in the crotch of Batman's suit. Batman's semi hard cock sprang out of the hole she had created. Catwoman retracted the claws on her right had and the wrapped her hand around Batman's cock. She slowly started stroking until he was good and hard. She slowly started to increase speed knowing that the feeling of her smooth vinyl gloved hand would be like ecstasy. Catwoman watched as Batman's eyes rolled up into his head from the pleasure. Then as the first signs of pre-cum started forming she stopped stroking, let go of his cock, sprung her claws back to life, and stabbed Batman in his left side, piercing his suit. Batman roared in pain and instinctively swung his right hand at Catwoman, and caught her with a backhand.

Catwoman was shocked from the blow and staggered back. Her expression became fierce as she grabbed the handle of the whip while Batman held his now bleeding side. She jerked the whip and sent Batman forward onto his hands and knees. She walked around to his right side and leveled a kick into his side and gut so hard that she swore she saw him completely leave the ground. Batman rolled over onto his back wheezing from the most recent blow. Catwoman put the heel of her boot onto Batman's throat. When she spoke this time it was with anger, hate, and fury. "do anything like that again, and I will kill you Batman."

Catwoman increased the pressure just enough to put a dent in the rubber part of the suit covering his neck, then she bent down and grabbed him by the ears of his cowl again bring Batman to his feet. She shoved him back up against the wall and again wrapped her left claws around his neck. Like before she retracted the claws on her right hand, and brought Batman's cock to life. Once he was fully hard again she increased the speed. This time she didn't stop when he started oozing pre-cum, Catwoman kept stoking slowing down a little bit and watching Batman closely. She saw when he was getting close to cumming and stopped again. She brought her face close to his and gave him a lick like a cat from the bottom of his chin, slowly up across his lips then to the tip of his nose ending with the point of his cowl above his nose. Right as she finished she brought quickly grabbed his bat ears again and rammed his head down into her rising knee. Batman slumped down to the ground, barely using the wall for support.

At this point Batman felt humiliated. He had let his guard down enough to give Catwoman an opening, then she had berated him and made him begin to doubt his capabilities, and now she was frustrating him sexually. As Batman was contemplating these things he heard her voice again with much of the humiliating tone she used before, "get up you Bat pussy, or I will make you suffer even more."

Batman slowly obeyed and rose to his feet. Catwoman then assumed the same position, and started stroking his cock once more. There was an element of pain added in from being denied twice. She stroked slowly then quickly, even twisting periodically to change the pace and sensation. She slowed down and even backed off twice before he came, then she finally stoked him to orgasm. She let him cum, and aimed his cock up at his suit making sure she squeezed every last drop out of him. Catwoman then smeared Batman's cum up his suit, and even on his face finally forcing her right index finger into his mouth to be cleaned. She leaned into the side of his head and seductively said "enjoy it Batman, I'll see you soon." After which she grabbed his bat ears yet again and rammed his head into the wall. As Batman slumped to the ground Catwoman leveled his head with a pointed kick to his left temple making sure Batman was out. She unwrapped her whip from his neck, unfastened his belt, took it with her, and ran off into the night.


	2. Save the Princess

Chapter 2: Save the Princess

When Batman recovered from being knocked out by Catwoman he reflected on what had happened. He had been lured into an ambush unsuspectingly by Catwoman. She had beaten him physically, verbally berated and taunted him, then forced him to cum all over his suit. Catwoman even added extra humiliation by forcing some of his own cum into his mouth with her finger. At this point Batman also realized she had taken his belt, presumably as a souvenir. Batman was going to have to go back to his vehicle with his shriveled up cock hanging out as well, though he did manage to not get seen in the process of making his way back to the Batmobile.

Catwoman was rather proud of herself. She had accomplished what she set out to do, but now she wanted more. Her thirst was not yet quenched and she desired to encounter the bat some more, and even get some of her own sexual pleasure out of it this time. She knew Batman would not be quite as easily duped as he was last time, so she consulted with the Penguin. She despised him, a fat , short, and ugly bird man who was craving far more out of her sexually than she had any intention of giving him. For now though, him and his gang were going to be useful, and when it was done she would sever their partnership. The plan was to capture the Ice Princess to lure Batman into another trap, and even frame him for it. Once the Ice Princess was captured Catwoman his in rafters of the ceiling in the room where she was being kept.

Batman learned of him framing from watching the news. He knew he needed to clear his name and save the Ice Princess no matter how much of a trap it looked like. This time he would be prepared to defend himself. Batman went to a building formerly owned by the Penguin's parents, and had long since been abandoned. He looked in from a nearby rooftop and saw the Ice Princess tied to a chair sitting in the middle of a room with a single light above her. This screamed ambush to Batman, but he also had no choice, but to go get her. Batman used his grappling gun to zipline over to the building, and then used the roof access to get in. He found the door, opened it, and rushed in at a brisk walk(the quickest he could move in this suit). Batman leaned down and caught a full view down the Ice Princesses top at her nice round and perky breasts. This caused him to lose some focus and gave Catwoman the opening she was looking for.

Catwoman swung down with her whip and used her momentum to smash her heeled boots into Batman's armored chest. Batman stumbled backward off balance, but managed to stay on his feet. Catwoman aimed a kick at his head, but it was sloppier and easier to see coming than in their first battle. Batman caught her leg and upended Catwoman tossing her to the ground hard. "Stay down." Batman said in a deep voice.

Catwoman did not take kindly to Batman fighting back, but she also admired his perseverance even if it was futile. Catwoman popped up hissing and in a slashing backhand motion with her left hand caught Batman in the side of the cowl. Three of her talons tore threw his mask and drew blood. Batman took a step back and Catwoman threw a hard right uppercut into his gut causing him to double over. As Batman's head and torso bent forward Catwoman did a straight upkick catching his face with the top of her boot. Batman reeled back some more, and almost looked like he was trying to disengage. Catwoman backflipped back to the Ice Princess, used her talons to cut her free, and took the chair out from under her while grabbing her whip with her right hand. Catwoman sent a crack of the whip at Batman catching him in the left shoulder, and she even saw a chunk of his suit fly off. That one must have hurt she though to herself. Batman roared in pain as it did indeed hurt, and had taken a small part of his suit though not enough to expose skin. Unfortunately Batman was not ready for the flying chair that smashed into face and knocked him on his back. Batman heard the Princess scream as Catwoman wrapped her whip around the poor girls neck before taking her out the door. "Gotta go, girl talk." Came from Catwoman in her sinister voice as the door closed behind her.

By the time Batman made it to the door it had been deadbolted shut so he went out the window to use the fire escape. Batman was more cautious when heading up to the roof this time, but there was no Catwoman there to greet him. He saw the Ice Princess standing perilously close to the ledge on the opposite side of the roof. Her ankles were bound as were her wrists. The Penguin suddenly appeared from the rooftop access door and threw an umbrella toward the princess. When it landed tip down it opened and out came a bunch of bats that surrounded the Ice Princess. She freaked out, flailed, and fell. Batman tried to reach her in time, but looked over the edge just as she hit the ground directly on top of the button to light all the trees at Gotham plaza. When this happened thousands of bats started flying everywhere. Someone spotted Batman looking down, and a spotlight was shown up to verify. Batman was temporarily blinded by the sudden light and stumbled backwards. He then felt someone ram into him and sent him over another side of the building. This part had a ramp that Batman slid down. When he reached the end his back went smashing through a glass ceiling and he fell another 12 feet before hitting the ground.

Batman heard a familiar sound, the clicking of high heels, those must belong to Catwoman. Unfortunately Batman was winded from the fall. Catwoman walked over his prone body, stepping on his crotch before stopping above his head with one boot on each arm. The pain in his arms was excruciating, and her stepping on his crotch had hurt, but not to the point of damaging or long lasting pain. Catwoman kneeled down placing her right knee at his throat. "Well well well, look what I caught. The big bad bat fell into my trap. You are so predictable BATman." Catwoman grinned down at him, grabbed onto the ears of his cowl and yanked Batman to his feet. She then shoved him back and planted her foot in his armored chest. Batman stumbled back until he hit something.

Catwoman was quickly in front of him, and grabbed his left arm 'click' then his right arm and another 'click.' Batman's arms were cuffed to this device, Catwoman did the same to his ankles and then Batman was completely stuck.

To be continued in Chapter 3…


	3. Torture and fun

Chapter 3 Torture and fun

Catwoman was thrilled that her plan was working to purrfection. She didn't imagine it would be so easy to take down the infamous Batman, but here he was cuffed up to her table and completely at her mercy. Catwoman stood back to admire her handiwork with a grin on her face. Batman was stretched out with his arms straight out and taut while his legs were spread out as well. His rubber costume looked strained and the look on Batman's face was one of pain and shock. "It is time to have some fun with you, Batman." She uncoiled her whip from around her waist and cracked it at his feet. Batman flinched as Catwoman's grin grew wider. She cracked it at him several times hitting his arms, stomach, face, and legs. Each strike left a mark on his suit and likely stung pretty bad through it. With each strike Batman grimaced in pain, never crying out but still in obvious agony. After she was done using Batman as a whipping post she sultrily walked up to Batman and grabbed the crotch of his suit before slowly bring her right hand up and pushing the button on his yellow belt. Catwoman pulled it from around his waist and flung it across the room. "You won't be needing that stud." She said while driving a knee into his slightly protected balls.

That was enough to cause Batman to groan in pain. Catwoman took her talons and opened up the crotch of Batman's suit again. She retracted her claws and gently started stroking his cock and massaging his balls. She looked at Batman and saw his expression and she could tell he was enjoying it, but this wasn't about his pleasure. Once she knew his manhood was going to be fine she stopped and swiped her claws from her left hand at his face, making 4 red line, drawing some blood, and scratching up his cowl. "By the time I am done with you tonight you will know who is the true creature of the night. You will be my bitch and anytime I want I can take you and abuse you BAT man." Her voice was sexy, but there was also a hint of humiliation in there. She was playing games with him, but Batman was starting to realize her words may very well be true.

Catwoman slowly walked over to a lever and pulled it. When she did the table Batman was cuffed to went from being vertical to horizontal. Catwoman walked back to the table and climbed up on top and stood over Batman digging the heels of her boots into his arms. Making sure he was looking up and watching her Catwoman took the talon on her left index finger and sliced a line in her costume where her pussy was. Batman got a full view and caused his cock to grow hard. "Now Batman, I am going to sit on your face and you are going to lick my pussy until I cum all over your face. Nod if you understand." Batman nodded and Catwoman slowly lowered herself until her pussy, which was already wet from excitement, was covering Batman's mouth. Batman started to work his tongue on her clit swirling it and flicking it lightly. Catwoman moaned in pleasure as Batman continued to work his magic. He would make a great pet, and if he could keep this up she would even consider giving him a small amount of pleasure this evening. Slowly Catwoman started rocking her hips back and forth on Batman's face smothering him each time in the process. It only seemed to fuel him however as his tongue played with the lips of her pussy before going in and exploring with his tongue listening for Catwoman's moans to know which spots to work on. Catwoman started rocking more as she started to near an orgasm until finally with a scream of pleasure she exploded and dripped cum all over Batman's cowl and face. "Drink up Bat toy." She said in a soft sexy voice while getting up off his face and climbed off the table. She watched as Batman licked his lips and around his mouth cleaning her juices up off of him.

Catwoman smiled down at Batman and decided she would give him some pleasure while also fulfilling her wants and needs too. After all he had been a good captive and made her orgasm once. Catwoman took his cock in her hand and started to stroke it gently getting him nice and hard. Catwoman then climbed back on the table and sat down on his batcock, not inserting it into her pussy just yet. Catwoman leaned in close to his face "I am going to give you the ride of your life Batman." She then slid her wet pussy along his shaft before raising up slightly to insert his cock into her pussy. It felt so good to have Batman inside of her and she slowly started to bounce up and down on his cock. Batman had been worked up and he had been excited from the beating earlier, though he would never admit it, so Catwoman's already wet pussy combined with her expert movements sent Batman into overdrive and sooner than either had expected he blew his load inside of her. Catwoman was disappointed and decided to add some more humiliation to the big bad Batman. She slid her way up on his suit rubbing her pussy along the way letting it drip a mixture of his cum and her juices smearing it along the way. She eventually got to his face again and while sitting on his throat said "You were a bad boy, now lick this kitty clean." Then she put her pussy over his mouth. Batman wanted to part of eating his own cum again, but he didn't have much of a choice so he used his tongue to start lapping up what was left in and around her pussy until she was satisfied.

Catwoman then got off of Batman and pulled the lever causing the table to once again become vertical. She sauntered over to his belt and picked it up like a trophy before slinging it over her shoulder. She then went over and undid one of his cuffs. "Until next time Batman…" then she leveled him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. She uncuffed the rest of him so that she would ensure his ability to go back to his cave and recover. She wanted to have more fun again in the future.

Please review, if there is enough positive response I will go for another encounter.


End file.
